Chris DeAngelo
Chris DeAngelo (born Cristoforo Machiavelli DeAngelo da Venezia) (born March 31, 1982) is an Italian-American professional wrestler born in Venice, Italy. He debuted in late October of 2011 in e-federations as one of the members of Extreme Wrestling Empire's (EWE) Path to Superstardom, ''EWE's wrestler trainer show, where he would end up winning. The show hasn't been revisited since. He's worked in PWD, PWE, EWE and has made a short showing in EHDW. He has been working in the e-fedding business for about 7 months and has shown his technical talent in three federations. He has won one championship, that being the PWD Intercontinental Championship, the company's fourth and last IC title holder. EWE Chris DeAngelo made his debut in was known as "EWE's Tough Enough", ''EWE Path to Superstardom ''and immediately made pals with some of the other rookies there. Down the road, he would go on to be the most skilled and would end up winning the competition. After that, he's only made a breif stunt in the federation. PWD After EWE closed, DeAngelo headed over to Pro Wrestling Destruction (PWD) where, in his first week, join CM Punk, Zeke Nero and Sean Masters in the Straight Edge Society. He was known to nag and boast on his ''Superstardom win. At PWD Souled Out, he would defeat then champion, the Miz, to become Intercontinental Champion, which would be his first and only professional wrestling title. PWE On May 5, 2012, he made his in-ring debut, after almost six months, against Xenon Byers. He lost that match, after being struck in the face, illegally, with brass knuckles. The following week, he cut a promo stating how he feels he was screwed and that the owner of Pro Wrestling Exchange (PWE) should have reversed the victory. He then called out the Chairman, CEO, Founder and owner, threatening a fight, with the use of weapons. Kross, being who he is, does come out, ready to fight, but is stopped by a PWE official. Alex Kross warned DeAngelo that if his inappropriate behavior doesn't stop, consequences will be held against him. Just as DeAngelo responds, being worse than before, Xenon Byers comes out and angers him more. Eventually, both men are superkicked by the owner and its announced that DeAngelo has been suspended, forcing him to be exited out of the PWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament. After this, DeAngelo asked for his release of contract and it was granted. WWK As of June 28, 2013, Chris DeAngelo has made his long awaited federation return by signing with World Wrestling Khaos. On July 3, 2013, DeAngelo competed against S2 in the first round of the Khaos Championship, but lost. Later that night, he would turn heel when he screwed S2 out of his title match by getting him disqualified. In wrestling Finishers: *''Vexation ''(swinging neckbreaker)-PWD/PWE 2012-present Submissions: *Single-legged Boston crab *Anaconda vise *Camel clutch *Crossface *Cross armbar *STF *Standing Sleeper hold *Boston crab *Figure-four leg lock Signatures: *''Fucking DeAngelo (Sit-out powerbomb)'' *''Dictatorship (Face forced into DeAngelo's jumping knees Codebreaker)'' Entrance music *''In My Eyes ''by Rage Against the Machine (PWD, EHDW, PWE) Nicknames *'The Best Motherfucker Here (In PWE)' *'Chris Fucking DeAngelo' *Straight-Edge Follower Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Wrestling Empire *Winner of EWE Path to Superstardom Pro Wrestling Destruction *PWD Intercontinental Champion Category:Wrestlers